Lemon Tea
by Exzen
Summary: Oneshot MirSan. Miroku buys Sango a special present.


**A/N:** Whee a one-shot. Its my first one-shot, hopefully not my last, since theyre really easy. ;) Please review!

* * *

Hazel brown eyes drifted up to the morning sky while a bird flew by overhead. Beautiful mornings like these didn't come often, and Sango didn't want to waste a moment of it. She laid on a grassy hill, breathing in each second of fresh air. It would have been her utopia to stay there on that hill in that minute forever. All of the birds were singing a cheerful melody, the radiant green grass couldn't have felt softer to lay on, the wondrous blue sky seemed to go on forever, without a cloud in sight. All she needed now was her little brother Kohaku by her side, and a certain special someone on the other. A caressing breeze swept by while the young taijiya sat up, pushing her dark brown forelocks out of her face. She could enjoy this morning for as long as it lasted if she wanted, for Kagome and Inuyasha were off in Kagome's time resting from a battle, and Miroku was away with Shippo and Kirara in town, buying supplies like food, bandages, and other things that could aid them on their seemingly endless journey. Her only concern was whether to stay there, or go back into Kaede's village and help her with her tasks. She decided that she would help the old woman in her gardening chores, "In a little while".

"Tired bones needn't word themselves to death." Kaede thought, sitting down inside her small home near the garden where she grew herbs. She could get back to work after she rested and got a drink. After Kagome went home with Inuyasha, Kaede didn't get as much help when whe went out to pick various plants.

"Kaede! We brought food! Want some?" Shippo said, running into the room carrying a large woven sack of puchases. The kitsune sported a newly bought hat, courtesy of Miroku. It was black and pressed down his bright orange colored hair, probably made of some sort of cotton material, like a beanie almost. It was pitiful, he didn't realize how ridiculous he looked, and the thought of why Miroku bought the gift, and what seemed to be more gifts in the large sack he carried in with him, wandered around Kaedes mind like an itch that wouldn't go away. But when Miroku pulled out an expensive basket of rare herbs and healing items, she couldn't of cared less.

"These are for you, Kaede," the houshi said, pulling out of the bag some more gifts and items. Soon, he pulled out a velvety small rectangular black box. He held it like it was as rare as gold, looked around the room, then asked where Sango was. Curiously, Kaede eyed the box, pondering its contents, "She's been outside on that old hill all morning. Lost in reveries." Miroku nodded and headed for the hill, holding a special present meant only for Sango.

A rustle to her right caused the daydreaming Sango to break free from her thoughts of better times. She looked to where the sound came from to see a nervous houshi scratching his head apologetically. Smiling kindly, Sango gently patted the grass next to her, offering an invitation for him to sit with her. Accepting hastily, Miroku sat down and leaned back, putting his arms behind his head. "_Wonderful_." Sango thought, lying back on the soft green grass with Miroku, "_All I need now is Kohaku and my friends, then I would have a perfect life_." The thought of Kohaku being freed from Naraku seemed even farther away than normal. Nonetheless, she started to doze into thoughts about having a picnic with her brother and friends, and about the feasts they would have on sunny days.

"Maybe we could have some lemon tea, too." She said, looking up into the vast skies, "That would be nice." Miroku looked at her, searching her face for a hint to what she was talking about.

"Whats that, Sango?" He said curiously. He took the small black box out of his breast pocket and slipped it into his sleeve, waiting for the right moment to give it to her. Sango stared back at him, his deep blue eyes seemed to sparkle in the late morning sunlight as some of his raven black strands of hair blocked some of his face.

"Nothing." She said, laughing a bit. "_Now or Never, Miroku!_"he thought to himself, fumbling with the gift.

"Err... Sango?" he asked cautiously asked, looking around quickly to make sure his moment wouldn't be interrupted. "Yes?" She replied, she was enjoying her time with the houshi, even if he was something of a lecher. For a moment she watched him fondle the box.

"I, I got you a present." Smiling like a fool, he opened the box to show Sango the contents. Inside the velvety black container there was a silver chained necklace. The chain looked almost like it was braided it was so finely woven. On the center there was a sparkling glass heart, clear as crystal. The hook that connected the chain to the charm had a small blue sapphire on it, which reflected into the heart, giving it a soft blue glow. Sango stared in awe at the sparkling jewelry.

"Miroku," She started to say, looking from the box to his blushing face, "thank you."

He smiled, noticing an unexpected change in Sango, "What did you say?" he asked, nodding towards her. Puzzled at his question, she repeated herself. The monk smiled slightly and pulled sango into a gentle hug. Sango blushed, confused, but leaned into his shoulder.

"You know, Sango-san," He whispered to her slowly, "that was the first time you actually called me by my name." She looked up at him. They didn't need words that moment. All they needed was each other.

While they laid there on the hill, the sun rode to its standing point overhead to mark noon.


End file.
